callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strategic Defense Coalition
NationStates link Is it really appropriate to have a link to the SDC's NationStates entry in the article? I don't see how it's relevant to their appearance in CoD in any way. Should the link be removed? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 16:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Nvm, looks like Raven took care of it. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 20:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Allied with Cordis Die they might be allied with Cordis Die as they are both against the United States they Both seek World Domination SDC Member States After I started a new campaign the other day, I noticed a few discrepancies with my previous map of SDC territories, namely the inclusion of the following countries as member states: *Bhutan *North Korea *Pakistan In the introductory cutscene to Strike Force, where Section mentions General Zhao's goal of absorbing Russia into the coalition (which can only be seen upon starting a new campaign; Strike Force mission replays never show the full cutscenes), a holographic globe can be seen of the territories that encompasses the SDC, save for Russia. Bhutan, North Korea, and Pakistan are not among the highlighted countries that make up the military alliance, so to list them as member states, observers, or dialogue partners would be inaccurate without adequate evidence. However, as there is a presence of SDC forces in Pakistan, it hints that Pakistan is close enough to the coalition to allow their forces to be stationed there; Pakistan could be an observer or dialogue partner of the SDC. It is also possible that Pakistan was in the process of becoming a member as of, or following the events of, Fallen Angel. They could also have some sort of separate military agreement with China to allow troop movements through the country, but this seems unlikely. To correct this, I will upload an updated map and edit the list of member states. Green light ops (talk) 05:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Could you please provide an in-game image of this sphere of influence? 04:13, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, there is already one in the article. 04:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::As Legos said, there is a holographic map of SDC territory, but as you all will notice, the three aforementioned countries--Bhutan, North Korea, and Pakistan--are not among the highlighted nations that make up the alliance. As such, I will remove the three countries from the roster to acknowledge this discrepancy. Green light ops (talk) 04:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Member states Just for the sake of randomness, does this picture show all SDC member states (and potential) LowestStone (talk) 03:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) : With the exceptions of North Korea and Bhutan (both of which I already stated are not SDC members) and Pakistan more likely as either an observer state or dialogue partner. However, to the best of my knowledge, the wiki does not allow fan-made content. Green light ops (talk) 23:44, May 1, 2015 (UTC) 23:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC)